This invention relates to apparatus for packing articles, such as bottles, and more particularly to apparatus for collating bottles, or other articles, and shrink-wrapping them.
The invention is especially concerned with apparatus for shrink-wrapping glass bottles, including cylindrical bottles, square bottles and oblong bottles ("blakes"), in lieu of packing the bottles in cartons or trays. The apparatus has been developed primarily for use by bottle manufacturers, and more particularly for use by manufacturers of pharmaceutical and cosmetic bottles, to pack such bottles for shipment to the bottle users, but it is readily adapted for wrapping filled bottles as well as empty bottles for shipment and, in fact, is readily adapted for wrapping articles other than bottles.